


No Such Thing As Happily Ever After

by r1ns0



Series: The Fantasy AU Nobody Asked For [1]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to future non-con, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elf Esca, I'm Sorry, M/M, Slavery, Sort of Hopeful Ending, This ended up being angsty, Werewolf Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ns0/pseuds/r1ns0
Summary: Perhaps they could have done things differently. Perhaps fate was against them.But even fate cannot hope to stop them in the end.





	No Such Thing As Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to get this down, but mostly this just for fun. I apologize for any errors, I'm still trying to get back into the swing of writing.
> 
> I hope you somewhat enjoy this, even though there's really nothing to go off of here.

The mutt couldn't help but stare at the strange elf. Something about him seemed... well, he couldn't quite name it. He felt like he should know what the tugging in his chest meant, but for the life of him, it kept escaping his grasp. Most of all, though, he couldn't help but wonder at his expression.

What in the realms put that look on his face? He couldn't tell if it was anger or misery; perhaps both.

Again, that feeling in his chest that he couldn't quite explain. His instincts urged him to go to his side, but no, that can't be right. Was the elf his former master, perhaps? If that was the case, clearly he had failed in his duties to protect him, bound as they were.

"Come along, mutt," his new master beckoned to him. Even as he was lead away, the leash tugging around his neck, he stared at the elf and couldn't stop the whine that escaped his throat.

He howled in confused misery that night and many nights after, the elf's face and empty eyes burned in his mind.

He didn't know how and he didn't understand why, but he knew in his heart and down to his soul that there was only one thing he could do.

_I will find you again, master or not. I must help you. I must protect you. I must take the pain from your eyes. I must, I must, for my heart tells me so._

* * *

Esca watched in empty sorrow as the were was lead away, his heart crying in agony as his mate was taken gods knows where in this forsaken realm. What ached more was his helplessness, the fact that he could not save them both. Not to mention the blasted bonds that bound his magic, leaving him vulnerable and useless.

It was for the best, perhaps, that Marcus could not remember. He would much rather he be pampered and cared for away from him than in pain and suffering with him. No matter how much it hurt, how much it tore him apart inside, he was glad to know it would likely be so.

"SOLD!"

The same could not be said for him, though. He would find a way, however; he would free himself from these bonds and find Marcus again. They would all pay after, he will make sure of it. For now, he would find comfort in his rage and cling to his sorrow to remind him.

His new master took him away and his heart tugged with pain as it does when a bond is stretched farther than should be. At least the pain let him know a bond was still there, that Marcus was still there. Hopefully, that would not change; he did not know what he would do otherwise. If the whiplash of Marcus' death did not kill him, he would be left living life in eternal pain. A pain he would inflict upon every unfortunate soul in his path.

He hates them all and glares at every damn human that looks his way, but mostly he glares daggers into his master's back. If only looks could truly kill. He is not blind, he is aware what this man must have in mind for him. He will be the first to die, but he can be patient. He must be patient, must be a good slave, and let them fall into his sweet deceptions and beautiful lies. Elves were not only dangerous for their magic.

_I will come for you, Marcus. I will make them regret what they have done. I will never let them take you from me again. Be brave, my heart._

* * *

So much pain, so much sorrow, but such are the cruelties of life. In the end, they were never meant for this ever-changing world.

But their lives are their own and they owe the world _nothing._

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a couple of sketches I made of an elf Esca and got carried away. Somewhere along the way Marcus became a werewolf. 
> 
> I hadn't really planned to make anything out of those sketches, but then I drew Esca again and he looked upset and so this little snippet was born.
> 
> I want to give them a happy ending, though, and go back and explore how they even got to this point so this might just become a series of short stories. Hopefully...
> 
> I need to build on this world as well, but I can tell you that, due to their world changing and growing, elves are scarce and often enslaved, though their magic must be bound first. It is hard to capture elves because of their magic, but not impossible as we see here. 
> 
> Esca, in particular, is a Brigante (wink wink) elf and as such is an extremely rare and valuable catch. In regards to Marcus and weres here, enslaved weres are domesticated and treated as glorified pets/guard dogs so Marcus will be okay for the most part (aside from his slavery). It's easier to train weres that are born into slavery rather than captured weres, but domestication can still be done with wild weres. It is not a pleasant experiance for the were, of course. The term "mutt" is a slur humans use to refer to weres (all weres, no matter what they change into). Weres are not exclusively wolves, they are quite diverse.
> 
> Marcus has lost his memories so his mind is basically a blank slate right now, which will make domestication easier on him.  
> Esca, of course, is entirely resentful of everything and everyone who is not Marcus most likely due to his past.
> 
> I'm still thinking on how they met and if there is any hostilities between weres and elves. Maybe Marcus was a domestic that broke free. Esca was probably alone for a while, his family either taken or killed. So many things to consider.


End file.
